Facing Your Past
by sexymama25
Summary: Pan is raped and becomes pregnant.She leaves home but after a few years a family crisis brings her back home. Will she be able to protect her son and the man she loves from the Saiyan who raped her or wil she lose everything she loves again forever.
1. Chapter 1

Pan looks up at the darkening sky before returning inside to her house.

"Mommy" A voice calls out.

"What is it sweetheart?" Pan answers.

"Why have you been crying Mommy?" The little boy asks worriedly.

"No reason sweetheart just thinking of the past honey that's all now isn't it time for my big boy to go to bed"

"Mommy I'm not sleepy though"

"To bad it's bedtime" Pan says picking the little boy up and taking him to bed.

Pan goes downstairs and pulls out an old photo album that she swore she'd never look at again. She shuts the photo album and just then there is a knock on her door.

"Come in " Pan yells.

"Hey Pan how are things" Fine Sue thanks for watching Jin tomorrow.

"No problem I always love watching the little man" Sue says looking at Pan worriedly.

"Well I better be heading to bed" Pan says getting up off the couch.

"Are you okay Pan" Sue asks worriedly.

"Yeah just thinking about the past that's all"

"You want to talk about it"

"No I'm really tired Sue I'll talk to you tomorrow okay"

Sue leaves wondering why whenever someone mentions Pans past she shutsdown. Pan meanwhile inside is heading upstairs to get some much needed sleep.

_Dream:_

_ Pan is walking with her friends to the beach._

_ "Hey Trunks you want to go skinny dipping"_

_ "Yeah it sure will coool me down"_

_ "You are not going skinny dipping with my daughter"_

_ "I was just joking Gohan so chill okay"_

_ With that Pan runs off to the spring alone. Just as she's getting out she catches a shadow out of the corner of there eye. She tries to scream but a hand clamps over her mouth._

_ "You little 1/4 Saiyan bitch I'm going to enjoy this"_

_ The person spins her around and throws her roughly to the ground. Pan tries to move away but he's fastet than her and she can tell by his ki energy that he's a full saiyan._

_ "What do you want?"_

_ "To breed with you stupid bitch now lay still and enjoy it"  
"Like crap I will" Pan yells kicking him hard and running were her family is waiting._

_ Just then she's tackled to the ground and forced to turn over._

_ "You little bitch now you're going to pay" The saiyan says before slapping her hard across the face knocking her unconscious._

_ A few hours later Pan awakens because someone is calling her name. She tries to sit up but feel a sharp pain in her back . She carefully gets up and finds a note laying next to her._

_ "You tell anyone what I did to you and I'll kill them all and I'll be back for the child when it's born see you in 9 months bitch"_

_ I throw the note down and quickly get dressed before the others find me. Soon I see Trunks running towards me._

_ "Pan are you okay when sensed a really powerful Saiyan near here" Trunks says trying to hug her._

_ I quickly pull away from him but he acts like he doesn't notice as the rest of the family comes running towards them. _

Pan sits bolt upright in bed the sweat rolling off her brow. She quickly runs to the bathroom to throw some cold water on her face. Pan come on pull it together he can't find you so you and Gi are safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

I have come to regret that you will not be getting any updates on my stories for a while because I am having problems with my internet service and my computer will be temporarily shut down. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause but I assure you that I will continue writing and when my internet is fixed you will have a lot of reading to do. Again I apologize for any inconvenience.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Pan is sitting at the kitchen table watching television when out of the blue her phone rings.

"Hello" Pan says into the receiver.

"You thought you could escape from me" The voice on the other end says raspily.

"Who are you?" Pan says into the receiver nervously.

"I'm coming for my son and there's nowhere you can run and hide" The voice says before the line goes dead.

Pan quickly gets up from the table and runs upstairs grabs Gi out of bed and tells him to pack a bag.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Gi asks rubbing his eyes sleeply.

"Nothing sweetie we're just going on a trip" Pan says hurriedly as she starts throwing clothes into her suitcase.

"Where are we going mommy?" Gi asks giddily.

"We're going to visit you grandpa" Pan says finally realizing that she's going to need her family to face this man again.

Just then there's a knock on the door. Pan hurriedly grabs Gi's hand and locks him in his room before heading downstairs to answer the door. She grabs a knife from in the kitchen before slowly walking up to the door.

"Who is it?" Pan yells through the door.

"It's me girl open up" Her neighbor says.

Pan looks through the peephole to see her friend Sue standing there on the porch. Hurriedly she opens the door and pulls her inside.

"Girl what's wrong" Sue asks looking at her bestfriend worriedly.

"Nothing but I need you to pack everything in the house and send it to this address and if anyone comes asking about me don't tell them were I'm gone" Pan says hurriedly.

"Okay,girl what's going on" Sue asks.

"I can't tell you just promise me you'll do this for me" Pan asks pleading. "Okay girl take care of yourself" Sue says looking at her friend worriedly.

Sue leaves and Pan returns upstairs and quickly continues packing unlocking Gi's door and taking him back to her room with his two suitcases to wait until she finishes packing.

"When are we leaving Mommy" Gi asks happily.

"Today sweetheart" Pan says grabbing her suitcase along with his and heading down to put them in the car. Pan returns inside to get her son and just as she's exiting the house she stops cold.

"Hey, Pan were you going somewhere" The man says smugly before heading towards Pan she quickly grabs Gi's hand places him in the car and drives off while the furious man is running behind them yelling profanity.

"Mommy who was that man" Gi asks looking back.

"A really bad man and if you ever see him again run from him understand" Pan says speeding up as he is gaining on them.

"Dammitt" The man says slamming his fist into a lightline pole knocking it down as Pan speeds away.

"Sir, what's wrong" Another man asks as he finally catches up to his boss.

"She got away find her" He says before turning and walking back the way he came leaving his servant there staring after him before he takes off after his master.

Pan continues driving until they reach the airport. She quickly walks up to the counter and books Flights to Hong Kong, Japan, China, Mascow, Florida, Asia before taking all the tickets and heading to the crowded waiting room were she finds people who are going were she bought tickets for except the one to Hong Kong and all of them were women with a child. Pan quickly rushes to the gate were her plane to Japan is boarding.

"Mommy why did you get all those tickets" Gi asks curiously.

"No reason just to be nice sweetheart that's all now go to sleep" Pan says once they board the plane and they are on there way.

Pan sits back and falls asleep before she knows it the plane is landing and she's in Japan it's time to face the family she ran away from 5 years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Pan and Gi disembark from the plan and go to the baggage claim to get there luggage.

"Mommy are we going to see grandpa now" Gi asks pulling on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Yes, sweetheart" Pan says looking around nervously because she feels like someone is watching her.

Quickly they start walking and Pan notices footsteps behind them. She walks faster pulling Gi behind her almost dragging him. Just then a hand reaches out and grabs her arm. She spins around angrily in a fighting stance and gasps.

"Trunks" Pan says not believing her eyes after all this time.

"Long time no see what are you doing back in Japan" Trunks asks.

"I came to stay" Pan says not taking her eyes off Trunks until she feels someone tugging on her pants leg. She quickly looks down and Trunks follows her gaze and his smile instantly falls.

"Mommy who is this man he's not bad like the one when we left home is he" Gi asks nervously fidgeting back and forth.

"No sweetie this is an old friend" Pan says picking up her son and holding him protectively in her arms.

"Okay Mommie" Gi says relaxing.

"You're brave protecting your Mommy like that" Trunks says finally over his initial shock.

"Well someone's got to protect Mommy" Gi says hugging his mommy close.

Pan quickly grabs there luggage and heads outside to hail a taxi when Trunks pulls her towards a black BMW.

"What are you doing?" Pan asks nervously.

"I'll give you and your son a ride to Gohan's"  
"Okay" Pan says finally relaxing.

The three get into Trunks car and drive off towards Gohan's house. Trunks looks through his rearview mirror and notices the same car has been following them since they left the airport. He quickly speeds up but the car is matching speed. Trunks notices the nervousness in Pan. She looks back to make sure her son is safe.

"Pan what's going on something's obviously got you scared out of your mind"  
"Not now okay I'll tell you guys everything later okay" Pan says pleadingly.

"Okay" Trunks says swerving in and out of traffic to lose the car that's tailing them. Thirty minutes later they pull up in front of Gohan's house. Gohan comes to the door but starts smiling as soon as he sees Pan getting out of the car. Then he frowns as a little boy jumps out the backseat.

"Hey, Daddy long time no see" Pan says clutching her sons hand nervously.

"Yeah sweetie why don't you go on inside and we'll talk" Gohan says nervously.

Once Pan and Gi are out of earshot. Gohan stares at Trunks angrily.

"Don't look at me I ran into her today at the airport with the kid and she's scared out of her mind though Gohan" Trunks says worriedly.

"Why do you say that?" Gohan asks.

"She was jumping at the slightest touch and then someone was following us but luckily I lose them on the way here" Trunks admits worriedly.

"All I want to no is were my daughter has been for Five years" Gohan admits before hearing a scream from iniside the house.

"I guess Videl found Pan"Trunks says nervously before following Gohan inside the house.

The family sits and talks not knowing that danger is on it's way to ruin there happy little reunion. An hour later Pan has tucked Gi into bed and is heading back downstairs to face her parents and ex-boyfriend when her cellphone rings.

"Hello" Pan says nervously.

"You can't hide from me bitch I want my son" The voice says angrily.

"He's not your son he's mine and you need to leave me alone" Pan yells angrily.

"You bitch when I get my hands on you this time I"ll kill you" The voice yells angrily before disconnecting the call.

Pan breaks into tears and that's the way Videl finds her and brings her back downstairs to tell her family what's been going on for the last five years of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Pan sits on the couch staring at her family and her ex-boyfriend nervously. Videl quickly gets up.

"Does anyone want something to drink" Videl asks.

"No mom sit down I need to explain what happened five years ago and why I ran out on you" Pan says wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Okay sweetie" Videl says sitting back down waiting.

"It happened the day we went to the beach all of use and I disappeared for a while and no one could find me" Pan says taking a deep breath before continuing. "While I was exploring the beach I was attacked by a Saiyan at first I thought it was Trunks but then I saw his face and I tried to scream before he covered my mouth" Pan says trying to stop the tears from falling Videl quickly goes to her daughter to comfort her. "He threw me on the ground and raped me saying if I told anyone what happened he would kill my family and friends and one day he would return to get his son" Pan says afraid to look at her father or Trunks. "He left as he heard Trunks coming and that's why I pulled away when Trunks tried to touch me" Pan says still looking at her feet. "I ran because I didn't want him to find me but I now realize that I can't beat him alone I need my family and my friends to help me because he's back and he's come for my son" Pan admits sadly before looking up to see tears streaming down Trunks and Gohan's face.

"Oh sweetie why didn't you tell us instead of running" Videl says holding her babygirl tightly.

"I didn't want to get you involved I thought he might actually kill you guys" Pan admits sadly.

"Well don't worry he want get anywhere near you or Gi as long as you're with use" Gohan says possessively.

Just then Trunks smile slips as he quickly stands up powering up to Super Saiyan before Pan can asks what's wrong the door flies in. Pan stares in fear as the man she's been running from is standing there angrily.

"Get Pan and Gi out of here we'll hold him off"Gohan says before powering up.

Videl grabs Pan hand and runs upstairs to grab her grandson before pulling out a capsule and opening it to reveal a flying car. The three quickly jump inside and speed off hearing the battle behind them. Pan looks back worriedly as a loud explosion sounds behind them.

"They're fine sweetie we just have to find somewhere save to hide you and Gi until we get rid of this guy" Videl says continuing to put distance between them and the house.

The man smirks as Trunks swing at him again barely missing.  
"For you to be the son of the great Vegeta I expected more from you" He says easily dodging the next blow Trunks tries to throw but not able to avoid the energy blast that Gohan throws at him. He falls to the ground. Gohan and Trunks are standing above him.

"You can't kill me and no matter what you do I will come for my son mention my name to your father and he'll tell you about me my names Chinchung" He says before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Come on let's hurry and catch up with Pan and Videl" Gohan says taking off into the air followed closely by Trunks who looks back to where the man was laying before catching up to Gohan.

A man in the shadows watches them fly away smirking before walking back towards there hotel. An hour later they land at Capsule Corp to find Pan and Gi safely tucked into bed.

Vegeta is waiting downstairs looking at Gohan and Trunks nervously.

"A sensed a great energy and then Videl told me you and Trunks were fighting a Saiyan that she's never seen before" Vegeta asks suspiciously.

"Yes, he said to ask you about him his name is Chinchung" Trunks says and a look of total shock comes across Vegeta's face before fear.

"You no him don't you" Gohan says angrily.

"Chinchung was one of the most ruthless warlords in the entire Saiyan race he would destroy people just because they didn't look at him right. Vegeta says taking a breath. "He was banished to a distance land by my father, Goku's father and another five council members and he swore revenge on all of them" Vegeta says. "If he's here it will take all of our power and then some to stop him from destroying this planet why is he here anyway" Vegeta asks suspiciously.

"It appears he escaped from his prison and came to earth raping Pan the child she had is his" Gohan says angrily.

"We cannot give him that child no matter the cost" Vegeta getting up and leaving the room after that.

"Do you think he knows more than he's telling" Gohan asks Trunks.

"Yeah" Trunks says before sitting down on the couch to think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Vegeta is outside in the training room when someone starts clapping. Vegeta spins around in a fighting stance and gasps.

"Long time no see Vegeta" The man says walking closer and closer to Vegeta.

"We want give you what you want Chinchung so leave" Vegeta says watching him closely.

"Before I'm through you'll give me the child and the girl" Chinchung says taking a dangerous step towards Vegeta.

"I will not allow you to do to earth what you did to the women of Vegetisi" Vegeta says powering up.

"You think you can stop me think again Vegeta" Chinchung says also powering up.

Trunks eyes fly open as well as Gohan's as they jump up. Just then they hear an explosion from the training room.

"Oh no" Trunks says taking off towards the room.

Vegeta flies out of the training room landing on the ground outside as a smirking Chinchung walks towards him as Vegeta tries to get back to his feet.

"You still think you can stop me" Chinchung says staring down at Vegeta forming an energy ball in his hand.

"You might kill me but others will stop you from creating your super race of Saiyan warriors" Vegeta says waiting for the energy blast to hit him.

Vegeta opens his eyes as Gohan is struggling with Chinchung.Trunks hurries up and helps his father to stand.

"You must be Goku's son you truly are a worthy adversary" Chinchung says struggling to free himself from Gohan's hold.

"You hurt my daughter I'll break every bone in your body" Gohan says squeezing tighter.

"Pan is your daughter then I have an exceptional son wouldn't you agree" Chinchung says as he elbows Gohan in the ribs making him loosen his hold long enough for Chinchung to escape.

"We will meet again very soon and I will have my son and my Queen" Chinchung says before disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

"You okay Vegeta" Gohan asks looking at the Saiyan worriedly.

"Fine" Vegeta says before limping back towards the house.

"We heard what you said to him Vegeta" Gohan says.

Vegeta turns around and sighs before sitting on the ground the other two Saiyans soon join him.

"I thought it was over but after my fathers death and Goku's father he returned to our world the other three Saiyans were not powerful enough to keep him away with the King and his Goku's father he returned with plans of creating a super race of Saiyans" Vegeta says before taking a breath.

"How do you create a superrace of Saiyans" Trunks asks afraid of the answer.

"He started taking woman from there husbands and breeding with them all the woman on Vegitese that he impregnated died because of this" Vegeta says still looking at the ground. "Me and Goku were angrily because he was destroying the Saiyan race so we along with the other three elders banished him to the darkest deminision farthest from our planet it was a prison were all the enemies of Vegeitsie were sent to" Vegeta finishes finally looking up at them.

"So are you saying that my daughter gave birth to one of these Super-Saiyan children" Gohan says angrily.

"Yes, and if he were able to get the child plus pan he could make enough Super-Saiyans to take over the world" Vegeta says.

"Then we have to destroy him or send Pan somewhere were he can never find her" Vegeta says.

"That's out of the question I say we fight" Trunks says.

"I agree with Trunks but we're going to need some help" Vegeta says.

"I round up as many members of the old crew as I can and some of there children" Gohan says.

"I'll go talk to Kakarott and tell him what's going on" Vegeta says.

"Well I guess that leaves me with guard duty then good luck" Trunks says before heading back to the house.

Vegeta and Gohan fly off in different directions each determined to accomplish there mission before it's to late.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chinchung appears in there hotel room startling the man standing there.

"I did not think you would be returning so soon my lord"

"Call the others now" Chinchung says before walking into his room adjacent from his servant.

The man hurriedly starts calling people an hour later there are several men standing in the room. Chinchung comes out dressed casually before sitting down to explain the situation to them.

"I need your assistance in retrieving my Queen and my son"

"We are at your service my lord" The men say bowing.

"Vegeta is here"  
One of the men smirks before stepping forward.

"Allow me the pleasure of ending that traitors life" The man asks.

"You may handle Vegeta then Gung" Chinchung says.

"Ling I want you to deal with Trunks he is Vegeta's son"  
"As you wish my lord" Ling says bowing to his master.

Chinchung stares at the other three men in the room wondering which one would be suited to handle Gohan. Just then the door opens and another man walks in an chinchung instantly decides he is the one that shall fight Gohan.

"What did I miss Ling?" The man whispers.

"Sung why are you late" Chinchung demands angrily.

"I was across town sir I offer my deepest apologies" Sung says bowing.

"You can earn my forgiveness by taking care of Gohan" Chinchung says smugly.

"As you wish my lord"  
The other three wait expectly.

"You three will be lookout I no Vegeta is tricky if anyone else shows up destroy them I will not stay on this filthy planet much longer" Chinchung says before waving his hand and dismissing them.

"Sir, what if Pan resists"  
"I love it when they fight but in the end I'll win I always do" Chinchung says smugly before retiring back to his room to think about tomorrow night.

Meanwhile Vegeta has made it to Kakarott's and Chi chi house finding Kakarott already outside pacing.

"Bulma called Chi-chi and told her everything but there's something they don't no isn't there"  
"Yes, it's Chinchung" Vegeta says watching the anger come into Goku's face.

"What does he want?" Goku asks through clinched teeth.

"The boy and Pan as his Queen" Vegeta says sadly.

"We'll fight but I swear to god he will not get my Granddaughter" Goku says angrily.

"My thoughts exactly I've sent Gohan to gather up all our old friends because we're going to need all the help we can get to stop him"

"I no we need to train as much as possible to get stronger" Goku says.

"I no" Vegeta says following Goku into the zero gravity chamber.

Meanwhile Gohan is flying half-way across the world in search of there old allies to help in the coming battle. Soon Gohan is returning to Capsule corp with friends on the way but Gohan still wonders after seeing the man power will everything they've got be strong enough to take him down and will he be able to protect his daughter and Grandson from a fate worse than death.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The next morning Pan wakes up and wonders downstairs only to find Trunks wearing his boxers.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't no anyone was down here" Pan says blushing profusely.

"It's okay I was just getting some coffee want some" Trunks offers.

"Yeah" Pan says eyeing Trunks 6 pack before taking the cup of coffee from his hand there fingers touch and a tingle goes through her body. They both jerk away instantly blushing profusely.

"What do you want for breakfast since I;m already up I might as well fix breakfast?" Pan asks still not able to look Trunks in the eye.

"I can think of one thing I'd like" Trunks says before snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. Pan turns to protest but there eyes lock as there lips touch in a gentle kiss. Soon Trunks deepens the kiss pushing her back against the wall as his hands slid all over her body.

"Excuse use but would you two mind getting a room" Videl and Bulma say smiling at there kids suggestively.

The two quickly seperate blushing profusely when a bundle of energy comes running into the room and latches himself onto Pan's leg.

"What's wrong little man?" Pan asks picking up her son in a comforting manner noticing the tears streaks on his face.

"I had a bad dream and woke up to find you gone I thought the bad man had come and taken you away from me" Gi says breaking into tears again and hugging his mother tightly almost causing her to lose consciousness.

Videl seeing her daughter turns blue quickly rushes and removes her grandsons arms from around his mom before taking him into her arms.

"Sweetie what would you like for breakfast" Pan asks still a little breathless.

"Pancakes" Gi says jumping up and down before running to the livingroom to watch television.

Pan quickly goes over to start preparing the pancakes when her mom walks up behind her with a worried look.

"I;m fine mom okay just drop it" Pan says mixing the pancake batter.

"He almost hugged you to death Pan this is serious" Videl says worriedly.

"He doesn't no his own strength yet how am I suppose to explain to that boy that he father is evil rapist"

"Fine but one day you're going to have to tell him.

Just then he comes running back in smiling happily.

"Mommy are the pancakes ready"  
"Yeah sweetie why don't you come and sit down at the table so you can eat"  
Just then Gohan walks in looking totally tired. Videl runs to her husband looking at him worriedly. Bulma comes from outside looking very angry.

"Where is that husband of mine he blew up the training room again?" Bulma yells angrily.

"Mom Dad didn't blow up the training room" Trunks says trying to avoid continuing but Bulma want let it drop.

"Who did it then Trunks and don't lie to me?" Bulma says with her hands on her hips.

"Fine Chinchung came last night and blew the building up with Dad inside if we wouldn't have went out there he might have killed Dad" Trunks says not looking at anyone.

"Who is Chinchung?" Gi says curiously.

"No one of importance sweetie if you're finished eating you can go back in the livingroom to watch T.V." Pan says.

"Okay, Mommy" Gi says jumping down and running back into the livingroom.

"So who is he" Bulma asks once she's sure Gi's in the livingroom.

"He's the man who raped Pan" Gohan says angrily.

No one says a word all eyes are on Pan waiting for her reaction.


End file.
